Starlights The story of a long journey
by The last Exekutor
Summary: A brilliant bright light breaks through the empty space. For a brief moment, the entire cosmos is enlightened. Now darkness returns. What remains is a faint light. A gentle glow that's barely visible. This light...


**Star** **lights**

 **A brilliant bright light breaks through the empty space. For a brief moment, the entire cosmos is enlightened.**

 **Now darkness returns.**

 **What remains is a faint light. A gentle glow that's barely visible. This light...**

Is mine.

 _Is ours._

I wake up. Unable to see anything.

The shadow of a perfect darkness stretches around me.

 _We wake up. I see you._

 _We are surrounded by an endless cosmos, filled with all his wonders._

 _Moons, planets, galaxies. Stars clinging to each other. Guided by one hand to draw the most magnificent pictures into the eternity._

 _But the most beautiful brightness is yours._

I can't feel anything.

Everything is dull and deaf. I am informal.

The only thing I can sense,is that I seem to be surrounded by emptiness.

Without any body.

Where am I? Who am I?

I sinking into a deep dark abyss. Drowning in a black hole.

 _I feel you. I feel you closely. I feel your warmth._

 _Deeper than it could be by touching._

 _A warmth that penetrates me deeply and makes my innermost glow._

 _Can you feel it too?_

I can't hear anything. Totally noiseless, I drifting away.

There is not a single sound. Not even the slightest humming.

 _I hear them quiettly and far away._

 _But they getting louder. Their voices are getting clearer._

 _All of our friends calling us. Talking to us._

 _Unknowing that I actually hearing them._

 _Do you hear them? They sending prayers to us._

 _They thanking us for giving them a fresh start._

 _They speaking about us._

 _Telling our Story... I'm calling for you..._

What's all this about? What's the point?

What kind of cruel condition ist this? This emptiness.

Fear grows. The fear that this merciless emptiness is about to consume me completely.

An overwhelming fear of being alone.

To be far away from all my memories. My those who once meant everything to me.

Far away... of you...

 _I speak to you. But not in words. Its like our mind has merged._

 _My thoughts flow directly to you._

 _I telling you about my bliss._

Yearning seizes me. I devour myself of you.

I want to be close to you. Hold you in my arms.

I just want to hold you in my arms. Become one with you. I miss you.

Without knowing who you really are. Or even exist.

Are you just a irrepressible desire for unity?

 _I'll telling you about my feelings, hopes and expectations._

 _My joy to being with you. How nice it is to levitate by your side._

 _We. Togehter. We let ourselves drift away. Side by side._

 _Promises that we once gave each other... But...you don't answer..._

Despair surrounds me. I'm trapped.

There is no escape.

I'm broken. Blasted in two parts.

Unable to ever reassemble myself. How did it happen?

What have I pay for? It doesn't matter. I'm chained to myself.

Forever... Locked in a cage of loneliness.

I drifting away... My only wing... Is broken...

 _Why? Why you don't answer? Can't you hear me?_

 _Feeling my heat? Seeing my light?_

 _No sign. No reaction. Your light is getting faint._

 _At first it was to be perceived as a soft glow and now it's getting weaker and weaker. We are such close to each other. You belong to Me!_

 _But your leaving me. Turn away from me. You get lost. You divide us in half and I try to stop it. To catch and to bind you on myself. To hold you._

 _To guide my warmth into you. Sharing my light to make you shine brighter._

 _But I don't succeed... You slip away... You fade away..._

I'm floating away. My mind escapes.

I give up myself.

There is nothing to fight for. The battle is descided.

I loose. You're not there. You never existed.

 _I strike, claw and bite at you. Youre further move away._

 _Anger and despair comes over me._

 _A panic fear of losing you again screams out of my soul._

I woke up again. I could hearing something.

There was a noise. There was a whisper. Far away.

Hard to make out and incomprehensible.

But i hear it. Hope sprouts in me.

There is something... There is someone...

 _Tears come over me. Did you forget me? Why are you turning away? Are you afraid?_

 _Don´t you want Me anymore? I'm lonely crying... I'm all allone..._

I can't reech it.

I can't understand this whisper. It's to far. I focus on it.

But it remains a whisper in the wind.

A mute scream that disappears on the way to mine.

 _I losing you. Grief and loneliness find their way into my heart._

 _My heat gives way... I am getting cold... I'm freezing..._

I'm trying to reach it.

I do everything to catch it.

I almost made it. I can achieve it.

I have to!

 _An icy breath captures myself. I remember a time. Our first moments we spend together._

 _At this time I was freezing too. You freed me. You warmed me. You've taught me words where once only pictures was._

 _Given me hope. An objektive. We wanted to explore the world together._

 _You gave me a purpose to living for._

 _The third word. I say it to myself._

 _As if you could hear it... As if I were not alone... As if we were still united..._

There it ist! I got it! I could grab it.

I embrace it with all my strength.

Hold it in my arms.

It... It is you! I recognize your voice.

You're with me. You're there. You're next to me.

The one word, that expresses our solidarity.

I heard it. Only you can say it that way.

Like a special harmony in every single letter.

 _Tormented by pain, I close myself into a cage of tears._

 _I don't want to see anything... anymore._

 _I don't want to feel anything... anymore._

 _I don't want to be... anymore._

 _I don't want to be.. without **you.**_

 _Not without **your** warmth, **your** voice and the taste of **your** skin._

 _Everything is getting blurry. Fog envelops me._

 _I letting the bleakness get inside myself, which is filling the place that you left behind._

 _Into a harmony with darkness. My only wing... is getting heavy... I let him go down... I don't need him anymore..._

 _But exactly in this moment..._

I start to shine.

 _You start to shine._

 _You're shine gets brighter and I'll flame up. You have realized me._

 _I keep calling you._

 _DARLING!_

My senses awaken. The once word.

It gives me strength. It gives me hope. I open my eyes.

Now i can see. I searching for you. I still can't discover you. But now. I can see.

Blurrey, fuzzy and vague, but i can see.

I view the galactic space. Sparks of colorful energy.

Energy that conjures breathtaking images to the cosmic canvas

through its cycle of burning out and rebirth.

Comets brush past me. Pulling glittering tails of tiny particles behind them.

Everything seems to glitter.

 _DARLING!_

The sound of your voice carries memories to me.

I remember numbers. Codes? Or are they names? Both?

There are people I mean something to.

They love me. They thanking us. I hearing them.

I know that they exist.

 _DARLING!_

Memories of plants. The names of marvellous flowers.

A Garden. A Cage. Our home.

Pictures, voices, faces, everything finds his way to me in small pieces.

Roams myself and lets its emotional power flowing into myself.

DARLING!

Your voice breaks through my innermost and thrown back as an echo in my shell.

Germinate and fill me out. I see more clearly. I hear more and more.

My power grows with every memory that returns.

Loud and clear, I can hearing the prayers of those who think of us.

But most clearly I capture your exclamation.

DARLING!

You had searching such long for me. Now it's up to me to finding you.

My gaze wanders through the garish spectacle.

I know that you have to be here somewhere.

Very close to me. I can feel you.

 _DARLING!_

There is a red shimmering! I recognize a feather! A wing!

I view your countenance.

Looking at your red glow let my innermost begins to race.

I founding you. I getting to you.

 _Joy becomes mine, as I begins to realize, that you have discovered me._

 _Your look meets mine._

 _You come back._

 _You are moving towards me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I drag you to me. I hold you tightly. I melt into you. I seal your breath with my lips. You electrify me.

 _I drag you to me._ _I hold you tightly._ _I melt into you. I seal your breath with my lips. You electrify me._

We merge. Your mind. Your light. Your love. Ignites me and completes us. It starts to crackle. Closely entwined, I circle around you.

 _We merge. Your mind. Your light. Your love. Ignites me and completes us. It starts to crackle. Closely entwined, I circle around you._

Were united. I spread my wing. We fly together.

 _Were united. I spread my wing. We fly together._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Two gently curving cherry blossoms, glides side by side through space and time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

After a seemingly endless journey, we come closer and closer to our destination.

Our former home.

We reach the place where we started.

We both know that our ways must now separate for the time being.

But we also know that we will meet again. Our reboot. It is inevitable.

Our hopes, dreams and wishes. We will make them come true.

We belong to each other.

Fate runs through our veins.

No creature, no power, not even death itself, can separate or prevent us from a reuniting.

We find a way.

 **At the moment of their last common wing beat, they view the cherry tree.**

 **This will be the place where a new story begins...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Words of the author and notes of thanks.**

 **I'm a big fan of DARLING in the Franxx. This fanfiction arose of my deepest emotions. It was original written in German.**

 **Please forgive my mistakes during by the translation.** **I hope it can shows my view of the ending to other fans.** **Fans who are suffering.**

 **I would like to thank the people who supported me by developing this project.**

 **Thanks goes to J-Sky and Prob3er Earworm. Two really great Youtube musicians whose sound helped me to write.**

 **Thank you Setox to give me the possibility to watch** **DARLING in the Franxx.**

 **My very special thanks goes to Zersus Afterwork.**

 **I first became aware of DARLING in the Franxx, through his YouTube Channel.**

 **He already believed in me and my idea at the beginning.**

 **He gaves me so much support. I have to thank him a lot.** **Thank you plenty.**

 **Translated by J-Sky, Zersus Afterwork and Myself.**


End file.
